In The Blink Of an Eye: Selfish Pride
by Alpheria
Summary: What constitutes a sin? The fact that something is wrong, or that it is willfully being committed? It could be both, or neither. Constants and variables. Variably, the sins will differ, and yet one thing remains constant... They are committed in the Blink of An Eye.


**_I suppose it would be suitable for me to throw a disclaimer somewhere around here, yeah?_**

 ** _Probably._**

 _ **And for the average reader who may or may not be sensitive to dark themes such as, but not limited to: Self-Harm, suicide, eating disorders, mental instability, and the like are hereby warned that those and many more will rear their oh-so-ugly heads in the future. Maybe sooner than you think.**_

 _ **You are forewarned.**_

 ** _C &C Welcomed._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own DDLC (Doki Doki Literature Club) and never will. Sadly._**

 ** _~Chapter Start~_**

 _Blink_.

I sat up in my bed, my eyes squinted against the pale yellow light filtering through the shades of my bedroom window. It filtered through the off-white plastic and cast my room in somber tones of color. I sleepily appreciated the sight for a short moment, as my brain began to shake off the haze of my waking dreams. Three,two,one.

My eyes shot open as I turned my head, nearly giving myself whiplash from the speed, and frantically read the green numbers on the digital clock next to my bed. As I made out the numbers, I tried to excavate my body from underneath the warm, warm prison that was my bed covers. Tumbling to the floor, in my haste, I wondered how the hell I forgot.

"Shit. How did I forget? School starts today!" Picking my body off the carpeted floor, I all but ran to my small closet and pulled out my school uniform and threw it on. It was a simple ensemble, but it was designed to be at least a small bit fashionable. A white button up under a brown harlequin-patterned vest, with a silvery-grey blazer to throw over it. 'Almost decent, I suppose.' I mused, quickly exiting my dark room and walking the short distance to my bathroom. Flicking on the fluorescent lights, I beheld my appearance under the harsh white light. I could have been a handsome guy, If I wasn't a walking contradiction. Bright violet eyes were bogged down by dark circles borne from burning the midnight oil too many times. Chocolate locks of hair long and unkempt, without any kind of style in mind. Plush lips that were dry and chapped. Disgusting... Shaking off the thoughts with a slight shake and a chuckle, I brushed my teeth and tried to make myself look presentable for the world.

"I should try to take better care of myself" I mumble noncommittally around the toothbrush in my mouth, scrubbing the teeth until my gums started to bleed. Spitting out the vile mix of toothpaste and blood, I washed my mouth with water and ran my tongue across my teeth, deciding they were acceptable before leaving the room, flicking out the light once again, throwing the hallway back into darkness. I deftly picked my way down the stairs and beheld my empty home. It should have been lonely, but it had never really bothered me. Shrugging, I double checked my body for the essentials.

"Watch...wallet...keys...backpack...annnnd don't forget to smile, yeah?" I looked at the small, oval-shaped mirror next to the door and flashed myself a fake smile, overseeing how my face seemed to transform from the simple act. Humming a small tune to myself, I turned the lock on the doorknob, I stepped outside of my home and began my normal commute to school. It wasn't a long one, but for some reason, this morning it seemed different... some was missing...

"Viiirrrrggiiillll!"

"Eh?!" Confused, I turned around and my face quickly shifted into a slightly exasperated expression as I beheld a young woman running toward me in what would have been an impressive display of athleticism, had she almost tripped over her own feet when she reached me. Lunging forward, I caught her by the shoulders and pushed her back upright, where she began to wheeze like a life-long smoker.

"Jeez Yori', I didn't think you were into running marathons. Better not let the track team catch wind." I joked as she finally caught her breath.

"That's not faiirrr! I overslept and wanted to catch up to you!" She puffed up her slightly flushed cheeks and stuck her bottom lip out slightly. And the way she crossed her arms underneath her chest made her...uh... assets seem more... well, more. Feeing a blush spring to life on my face, I feigned a sigh and ran a hand over my face before patting Her on the head, to which she happily hummed. For a few moments we walked in silence, both of us lost in thought. Sayori was my best friend, although you'd wouldn't have been able to tell otherwise. You know those friendships that only make sense because you've always been friends? It was like that for us. Though lately it's been different because she's been busy with her club. It had been a few weeks before we'd even walked to school together. It was nice.

Looking over to ask her a question, I was confused to find her looking at him expectantly, blue eyes wide with that childish gleam of happiness. At my expression, she began to pout again.

"You weren't even listening, were you!"

"Sorry! I spaced out for a second. What did you say?" She huffed and crossed her arms again, head held aloft as she assumed an attitude of faux superiority.

"Well, before you so rudely ignored me, I asked if you had found any clubs you were interested in!"

Oh.

Right. That.

"Quite honestly, I don't think I'm gonna join one. It's my last year so it doesn't really matter." Sayori looked crestfallen at my admission, her eyes watering slightly.

 _'Goddamn it, that's not fair.'_

"But you promised!"

I did? Probably one of those things where I said yes without actually listening to what she said. Oh well. Swing and a miss.

"Fine, fine. Dry up the waterworks, I'll look at some clubs today. Probably gonna join the anime club anyway..." I added the last part as an afterthought, rubbing my chin with my fingers. Then I saw Sayori perk up suddenly, before she stepped in front of me, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Sayori..."

"You could always join my club!"

That's right. Sayori is the VP of the Literature club. There's no way in hell, and she knows that. She wouldn't bring it up unless...

She didn't.

Sayori, did you tell your club that I would be coming?"

"Funny you should ask! I might've... mentioned we would have a new member coming today..."

She did.

"Why would you make a promise you can't keep?" I sighed, rubbing my eyes with one hand. Sayori's face fell and tears formed again. That damn puppy dog face.

"Does that mean you won't..." her voice trembled and I felt my resolve crumble. I won't be the one to make Sayori cry. Not today. I put a hand on top of her head and petted her peachy brown locks, calming her sniffling. I let out a pent-up breath and smiled softly down at her, completely ignoring the growing dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, what kind of friend would I be if I left you hanging,right? Just... try not to speak for me in the future, alright?" She brightened immediately, bouncing on her feet with the widest smile I've seen on her in a long time. Smiling a bit to myself, I need dyed her arm and gently pushed her in the direction of our school. She immediately began bouncing around me as I walked at a moderate pace, enjoying the morning air.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

 ** _~Chapter End~_**

 ** _And I suppose that'll have to do for now. What might happen next? Will the chosen path be followed, or will he hit his rebellious streak?_**

 ** _But Who am I to say?_**

 ** _-Alpheria_**


End file.
